Everything will change
by marrytheknight
Summary: Changing schools mid term is always hard, especially for kid like dan, what happens when he meets someone who will change his life completely ? Phan! And Rated M for self-harm, swearing, suicide, rape, and smut warning this may trigger. Feel free to leave a review :-)
1. Past and present

Disclaimer- I DON'T own dan or phil and this is all fictional.

This may also trigger!

Dans P.O.V

People say life is like a roller coaster it has it's ups and downs but right now to me all there is are drops, long and never ending, on a constant loop, just like my life which is just one massive hell hole.

It wasn't always like this, before the accident happened. It should've been me that died that day not him, not my brother jack. He died trying to save me when he could've saved himself, but he didn't he came back for me, he died because of me. I miss him. I miss the way we used to argue and the way he used to cheat at video games, then denying he cheated.

-flashback-

_'I hate you so much' he shouted at me, a hint of a smile playing with his lips._

_'Hate you too' I smiled at him. He glared at me and broke into a smile. He groaned and turned to stomp away to his room. The door slammed behind him and I chuckled to myself._

_This was our daily routine. Jack would start a fight about the stupidest things, I'd pretend to react, let him beat me up and then we would tell each other we hated the other, even though we both knew it wasn't true. But for the last couple of weeks, he hasn't been home that much. That's right, I said let him beat me up. Truth is, I've been able to beat him up for a while now. You see every time me and jack fight he would always beat me, All that fencing and working out at the gym with Jack really paid off (Though it hasn't been kind to Jack) I work at the gym now much to my mums and brother's dislike, (they think if I get enough money I'd get on a train and leave them.) I let Jack beat me up because I like seeing how happy it makes him when I'm in pain. As crazy as it sounds I would rather face my worse fear than see my brother unhappy._

_I opened the door of the lounge and walked straight to my room. Everybody was going out tonight, leaving me on my own for the evening so I turned my laptop on and decided to scroll through my twitter and tumblr pages. _

_I woke up due to immense amounts if smoke seeping through my bedroom door. I sat up and realised that I fell asleep at my desk and that the house was on fire! I got up and realised The fire alarm hadn't gone off and everyone would still be asleep. I grabbed quilt quickly and wrapped it around myself so I wouldn't catch any flames as attempted to walk down the hall to get everybody out. _

_I opened the door to find entire hallway covered in flames. I walked towards jacks bedroom clutching onto my quilt as though it was my life line_

_"Jack!" I called he would hear me_

_"What do you want dan?" He called back at me, I heard his footsteps walk over towards the door and open it._

_"THE HOUSE IS ON FUCKING FIRE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Now really isn't the time for him to joke around_

_"Dude calm the fuck down! You freaking out wont help us here! Get mum and dad up NOW! And get them out of the house fast" I did as I was told and I practically ran towards their room. Banging and screaming at their door for them to wake up._

_"Daniel what is the meaning of... OH MY GOD DAVE GET UP NOW THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" She screamed as she opened her bedroom door. _

_"Dan don't just stand there! Get out of the house now! Get your brother as well and get out of the house now! GO!" I did as I was told and ran back towards jacks room to drag him out with me. He wasn't there when I arrived at his bedroom door, he was now safe outside along with my parents who had just made it out of the flaming house. I ran towards the stairs dodging the roaring flames as I did. Tripping over my own feet I fell down the flight of burning stairs, falling into darkness as I landed head first. This is it. I'm going to die right here right now. As I fell further into unconsciousness. _

~flashback end~

That's all I could remember from that night. I thought I was as good as dead that night in the fire, if it wasn't for jack I would be dead. I owe him so much for saving my life and there is nothing I can do to repay him. He's dead. He died saving me, he ran back into the house trying to find me and get me out, once he did he picked my unconscious body up and carried towards the door, where my was dad standing with his arms open to receive me. As jack quickly placed me into my dads arms, my dad quickly fled from the doorway so jack could get out. But it was too late. He wasn't quick enough. The floor above him collapsed and crushed him, killing him instantly. I lost not only my brother that day but my best friend, he was like a best friend to me and I lost him. My mum blames herself for his death, she left her cigarette lit on the sofa, causing it to set the sofa on fire. She's so over come with grief and guilt I can hardly recognise her anymore. She is wrong though, I'm reason he's dead if he hadn't of came back for me he wouldn't of died and mum wouldn't be like this. This was two years ago, something I will never forget.

I don't have any friends anymore because all I ever did was push them away when all they wanted to do was help me, they gave up on trying to help me they thought I was a 'lost cause' they might be right there.

Phil's P.O.V

I took a deep breath before opening my front door. I was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol that hit me as soon as I stepped in.

'PHIL?' I heard my fathers drunken voice coming from the kitchen, 'IS THAT YOU?' he shouted

I quietly made my way in the kitchen.

'Yeah it's me, dad' I said quietly but just loud enough for her to hear it

'Where have you been?' He shouted at me, slapping me across the cheek sending me to the floor,

'I just went for a walk' I whimpered holding my cheek, 'That's a lie! Don't think I can't tell when you're lying! You were with HIM again! Leaving me alone with your sick mother! you selfish bastard! you know how ill she!' He shouted kicking me in the ribs repeatedly. I let out a sharp cry of pain as he kicked me in the back of the head.

'Please stop you know i don't gave a choice' I whimpered. He ignored me and pulled me up by my hair. I let out a sharp cry of pair as she punched me in my stomach. He grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. I hit my head as I fell to the floor.

'Get out of my sight' he hissed at me. I tried to get up but I just fell against the floor again. He stormed over to me kicked me in the shin once more, 'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT?' he screamed at me

'I can't...'I whimpered, '...get up' I managed to say as I was struggling to stand up.

'Well, let me help you' he said sarcastically. He picked me up by my hair and dragged me to my room. He kicked my door open and threw me in.

'I'm so glad you go HIM somebody should you a lesson since I obviously can't' he shouted at me before slamming the door. l stayed laying on the floor of my bedroom, not being able to drag myself to the bed. It's days like this I just want to walk away, pack my bags and watch my dads shadow fade in the distance. I drifted off to sleep but was soon wakened by the loud murmuring of my mother in the other room. Who was she talking to? I asked myself. I listened to her talking.

'Hey, Mate' my father Greeted. Oh no. Not HIM. I can't deal with him right now. I listened to the conversation. 'He being selfish again' my father sighed at him; 'can you go and teach him a lesson?' I didn't hear anything after that until I heard someone's footsteps heading toward my door. I immediately panicked. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My door swung open revealing HIM, my worst nightmare. When HE was over here he would let HIM do anything he wanted to me. Sometimes when he was out, he would send him to 'babysit' me. HE walked towards me and crouched down to my level. 'Your father says you're being selfish again?' He asked, patronising me, 'He says I should teach you a lesson' HE said. HE leant down to my ear and whispered; 'we can have another special time, this time it will be extra special since you failed to show up today' I shivered,

'I don't-' I managed to get out, 'want-' I tried to get up but my ribs were hurting too much that whenever I tried I would just fall back down again.

'You don't want me?' HE asked, 'well, that's rude' he feigned being hurt, 'unfortunately for you, that's not your decision' he said. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me down on the bed. I yelled out in pain from my ribs. He started to rip off my clothes. I screamed and tried to fight him off, but I couldn't move with my probably broken ribs. It would be useless anyway. He started to rip of his clothes. I couldn't breathe as he put all his weight on me. I shut my eyes and waited for it to be over. Finally, I felt his weight lift off me. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I dragged myself into the bathroom not bringing myself to look in the mirror yet. I sat leaning against the bathtub thinking about what I had left. This had been going on for 2 years now and I was getting tired of the same routine. I couldn't think of anything I had. I had no friends, no family that would miss me. A soon as I came to that conclusion I reached up to my sink and grabbed my razor, and brought it to my wrist. I dragged it across, the blood starting emerging. I did it again, and again, and again. I kept slashing until I started to drift off to sleep with the razor still in my hand.

**_okay this is a re-write of my original story everything will get better I swear, I founds major flaws in the original so I decided to re write it, I hope this is better, please tell me in the reviews whatcha think :-) _**


	2. New found friend?

**_Warning- homophobic language used as well as swearing so sorry about that. Other than that enjoy :-) _**

I woke up on the floor in a pool of my own blood. What happened last night? I tried to get up and it felt like a thousand knives stabbing in to my arms and legs. It's a miracle I woke up, even if I didn't want to. Oh yeah, I'm meant to be going to school today. I don't really care about going to school today. Anywhere is better than being here right now. although school is just as bad as home, I don't think I would be able to handle it today. The taunts and insults I could deal with sticks and stones right? But the physical abuse was just torture on top of everything at home, that's something I don't think I can survive much longer.

I dragged myself up off the floor, bringing myself to look in the mirror. I had bruises on both my cheeks, dried blood matted in my hair, bruises on both my arms and legs, along with the cuts, round my ribcage and on my stomach. I carefully washed my hair, trying not to get any unnecessary pain. I picked out a long sleeved white top to cover my arms, a hoodie just in case people can see through my shirt and some jeans to help cover up the bruises. I covered the bruises on my cheeks with some of mums foundation. I can't start my new school with bruises on my face it doesn't make a good first impression. I grabbed my phone, and made my way toward the door.

I slowly crept towards the door. My dad curled up asleep on his bed next to mum. I feel nothing but disgust when I see him with her, she deserves so much better than my dad. She is seriously ill and all he can do is drink alcohol thinking it will all go away. I crept past their door trying not to make any noise. I quietly pulled the door open and made my way to school. Well here goes nothing. I plug my headphones into phone and press play as muse blared out the speakers into my ears, pull my hood up to cover my face I don't want anyone to notice me right now. It took me three times as long to get there this morning seeing as I was in pain the whole way there. The journey to school should only take ten minutes but I should be grateful. The beating I got last night was him holding back.

I made my way through the school gates to my usual spot in the library; thank god I don't have to scared about walking to the library without being beat up. Once I arrived at the library I was greeted by the librarian who was sat at her desk. I walked further into the library until i reached the section where hardly anyone went. I had half an hour of peace before i made my way to Mrs. Swann in room A3, my first lesson of the day. ok this shouldn't be that bad I just need to get to my first classroom then I should be safe. I start to walk towards my classroom with my head facing the floor I can't deal with people staring at me right now. I became distracted by checking over my shoulder to see who was behind, that I didn't notice I walked straight into another boy.

Oh...my...god out of everything that could have possibly happened today I had walk into somebody and cause a collision for us both to fall to the ground. My ribs now feel like they are on fire, they're probably broken knowing my luck. I can feel people staring at me I really hope they don't notice.

'You're blind as well as a faggot hahaha' oh no. Not again. I really can't deal with that right now. Why do I even exist?

'talking about staying invisible' An un familiar voice muttered. I look up to see the owner of the voice, it was the boy I walked into. He was looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes, it's as though he was inspecting me trying to figure me out, it's amazing how facial expressions can change so much within a matter of seconds from guilt to confusion to anguish. I hear the hallway start to clear, giving me the signal it's almost time for lessons to commence. I really don't have the energy to move, it will hurt me if I move.

Dans P.O.V

Oh...my...God

This kid looks as though he's been dragged to hell and back. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in two weeks. His hair was clearly not brushed, he had bruises on his face, which he has tried to hide with foundation by the looks of it. I'll just wait for the halls to clear to talk to him, the last thing he probably wants is for anyone to know. He looks like he's my age i wonder if he's in my year. The halls started to clear as the bell rang and I moved closer towards him, he flinched away from me and pulled himself into a ball.

'P-please d-don't hurt m-me I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to walk into you'

I saw him flinch as I tried to move in closer to him.

'I'm not going to hurt you, why would I want to hurt you? I want to help you' I tried to say in a comforting way without scaring him more than he already is.

'Why do you want to help me?' He asked, just loud enough for me to hear.

'I-I've been in your situation before' I whispered, I understand his pain. I didn't know how he was going to react towards me. I know for a fact if someone tried to help me when I was curled up into ball in quite a lot of pain I wouldn't trust them. There's only so many you make the same mistake before you realise everybody's the same. Trust is like mirror, you can fix it if its broken. But you can still see the cracks in the reflection.

I held my hand out towards phil. He shuffled away from slightly staring at my hand, debating whether he should take it or not. He took hold of my hand weakly and I pulled him up off of the floor. Gasps of pain escaped from his mouth as he got back up onto his feet again.

'Well...erm thanks for you know helping me up' he said as he shuffled around looking down towards the floor.

'You're welcome, you didn't need to thank me though I wasn't going to leave you on the floor in pain' I wish he would look up at me so I can talk to him properly. He cautiously lifts up his head to look at me, as though it was on command. I captured his gaze with my mine, staring into his deep blue eyes, I swear you could drown in them.

Phil's P.O.V

I felt as though I was drowning. Drowning in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes. You could get lost in them. I felt his eyes bearing into mine, looking and exploring what could possibly lie underneath.

The longer he looks into your eyes the more he is interested in you. If he can't look into your eyes long enough, there is a great chance he just wants to conquer you. After that he will leave you just like everybody else does, or maybe like last time use you for his own personal gain. You're just as naive and stupid as last time aren't you. Are you ever going to learn? How many times are you going to make this mistake?

I'm not naive and stupid! I have only made that mistake once! Once! How was I supposed to know HE was going to be my worst nightmare. Maybe he's different, maybe he is nothing like HIM!

Stop being optimistic would you? Of course he will be just like HIM, everybody you practically know is like HIM, what makes this lad any different? You don't even know his name.

I have no way I could answer that, because I don't know what makes him different, I hope he is different. It's true though I don't even know his name yet I'm willing trust to him.

'If you don't mind me asking, could you help me find my form room, I'm completely lost and I have no idea where I'm going'

'Oh, erm sure, who do you have as your form tutor?' He glances at timetable looking for his tutors name

'I have Mrs. Swan'

'Well that's lucky then'

'Lucky?'

'Yeah, Mrs Swan is also my form tutor so we're both going to the same place'

'Ha ha ha, I guess that is lucky then, well then lead the way, don't want to be late now do we?'

'I'm Dan by the way, in case you were wondering' ahh so that's his name, Dan.

'I'm phil'

'Its nice to meet you phil, so should we get going now? I'm pretty sure we're a little late'

'I guess so, lets go then' I started to walk down the noisy corridor, with dan trailing behind me trying to keep up with me as to not get lost amongst the other students in the corridor. About one minute later we made to our classroom.

The room is already full students sat in their seats, chatting amongst themselves waiting for the lesson to start . Oh the joys of first lesson (!) The worst lesson of the entire day for me. Being sat in a room full of people that hate me isn't exactly my idea fun or entertaining, it's hell. We enter the room, and I quickly walk to my seat at the back of the room in the corner, blocking out the usual insults as I go. I quickly sit down and wait for this nightmare to be over.

Dans P.O.V

Well, here goes nothing. I enter my new class slowly behind phil, who is now sat down at his seat at the back. Wow he does move fast. I walk over to misses desk to introduce myself, better make a good first impression

'Hello, you must be Dan'

'Yep, that's me'

'I'm Mrs Swan and I'll be your form tutor for this year, if you have any questions feel free to ask, and you'll sit next to Phillip at the back. Do you have any questions?'

'Nope I don't think so'

'Alright then, go take your seat and have a good first day' she smiled at me as she finished her sentence.

'Bad luck there mate! You're going to be sat next that faggot for the rest of year, be careful though you might catch something from him' what's up with this jackass? Is there a ten foot pole stuck up his ass? I'm assuming so by that comment. Who does he think he is? The fucking Queen of Sheba? I think that suits that dick quite well.

'Well it's a good thing you're not a doctor then isn't it?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well if you were doctor you would know that you can't catch being gay, it's impossible and I'm assuming that's you what you meant when you used the term faggot?'

'Ooh we got ourselves a nerd' achieving sniggers from the surrounding people.

Way to go Dan, way to go! Seriously well done! Not only have you gained a shitload of attention towards yourself, you retaliated to him by being a sassy twat like usual, well done! What a way to start a new school.

'Nerd? Really? Just because I can use the English language correctly, that doesn't make me a nerd'

'Whatever, faggot'

'Oh how original (!)'

I go over to my assigned quickly, in a hope he won't say anything more, honestly I really don't feel like arguing on my first day. I sat down and glanced over at phil who was now staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, wait... Did I just say his eyes are gorgeous? Who am I kidding ? His eyes are beautiful. I could drown in them if he would let me. He quickly looked away as he caught my gaze.

'Why did you just do that?' He murmured

'He was being an complete and utter dick, who thought they had the right to insult you when they really don't' I know I shouldn't have retaliated but he kinda deserved what I said.

'He will get you back for saying that, you do know that right?' He said with worry seeping through into hi voice as he spoke.

'I know, but it was worth it though' he didn't say anything after. This is how we remained for the rest of lesson, sat in a silence that wasn't comfortable but wasn't awkward either.

'Alright then guys, off you go to second lesson have a good day guys!' Wow she certainly is chirpy! Oh fuck it's end of lesson and I have no idea where I'm going. Phil shot up from his chair and practically ran out the door, well done dan you just gave his tormentors another reason to make his life a misery!

I got up slowly and made my way towards the door to make my way to the first lesson of the day.

Maths.

Seriously? I have maths first thing this morning and on my first day! Well technically it's second. Well this just gets better and better (!) Well at least my classroom is just down the corridor from here, not that much of a walk. As I made my way to maths, I could hear laughter and taunting from around the corner of my maths classroom. It wasn't just one voice of laughter, it sounded like six or seven more. My curiosity got the better of me- so I decided to check out what was going on. As I approached the corner turning to a dead end corridor, the voices and laughter became louder and easier to hear...

'Go on jake, give that fag everything he deserves'

'Did you get your boyfriend to stand up for you hey?' jake hissed

'H-he's not m-my boyfriend' phil whimpered

'You're lying! Don't lie to me!' Jake shouted, I heard his fist collide with phils jaw.

'I-I'm not' he stammered 'I-I'm not lying'

'I think you're a disgusting human being that is nothing but an infection that passes around and never leaves. You're a worthless parasite that everybody hates also you're worth less than a fuck you' WHAT A DICK! What gives him the right to even that! There is nothing wrong with being gay! It's not like it affects him personally! The homophobic dick! How dare he talk to somebody like that! Wait who was he talking to? I edged closer and closer to the corner until I could people there came closer into my view. That's when I saw him. By him I mean the person whose at the receiving end of that vile use of language. It was phil! They have him held up by his shirt against the wall. It's jake that's holding home there! He looks like the boy from form I had a 'discussion' with this morning, wait that is him! I have to do something to help him! I have to! I'm not going to let them do this to him!

'What the fuck are doing to him?'

'Nothing that concerns the likes of ...oh ... ha ha ha oh look boys it's the posh bastard from first lesson here to save his boyfriend isn't that sweet'

'Put phil down now! you vile bastard! he hasn't done anything wrong!'

'Or what? Are you gonna hit me? ' he sniggered at me, what a prick

'No Dan! Please don't do anything stupid!' Tears threatening to spill from his gorgeous blue eyes.

'Oi faggot! Shut up no one asked for your opinion did they? No I didn't think so, so then Dan since that's your name, are going to hit me? Because well I'm tired of waiting and I have better things to be doing than waiting around'

'No, I'm gonna do this...'

That's when I charged at full force towards him. He toppled towards the floor, realising phil from his grasp before he hit the floor. I got back up and edged my way towards phil, taking him by the hand and sprinting towards the nearest toilets, that I had seen on my way into school. Ignoring the shouting that jake was doing

'You're going to pay for that posh boy! You and that faggot! Do you hear me! You're gonna pay!'

I carried on sprinting towards the doors, phil still in tow with me as I still have clasp of his hand. Not that I cared at all. I love his touch. It feels safe and warm, like I never wanted to let go.


	3. Can you save me?

We kept running until we approach the double doors that lead us out of this place. I swung the door wide open, not caring whether it slammed shut or not. As the door closed, I just kept running not letting go off phil's hand until we reached outside of the school gates. I realised his hand and looked into his tear stained eyes for a moment before he came closer to me, capturing me into a tight hug, sobbing into my shoulder. I let him, seeing someone so vulnerable like this broke my heart, especially when you love that person. I know what you're thinking, how can I possibly love him? Although I know nothing about him, i feel as though I have known him my whole life. We stood like this for what feels like forever, his sobs had now turned into small whimpers and sniffling then to silence.

'What happened back there phil? Why did they have you pushed up against the wall?' There's no way I'm buying its nothing crap

'It's nothing' he said glaring at me 'don't worry about-'

'Don't give me that crap about how it's nothing' I interrupted 'I want to know why it happened' I said. He had another bruise forming on his face, on top of the other bruises he has already accounted for on his face.

'Its because of you' he said staring at the ground beneath him. He got that abuse from them because of what I said?!

'He really doesn't like it when people retaliate to him, he thought I was dating you and that's why you stood up for me before in lesson' still staring aimlessly at the ground.

'Thanks for helping me anyway also You've made going to school a whole lot worse for not just me but you as well' he said glaring at me.

'I didn't mean to make it worse, I couldn't just stand there and let that happen to you' I moved closer to him and put my arm around him. He immediately reacted by backing up and shoving my arm off his shoulders, causing him to knock his arm on the wall we were currently leaning against. He grabbed his arm in pain. He looked up at me. 'Phil, what happened?' He just looked at me. I placed my other hand on his arm. He gasped and roughly pulled his arm away while jumping up and putting his arm behind his back,

'Phil?' I whispered, stepping toward him. He opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

'How badly are you hurt phil?' Tear threatened to fall down my face, by t I bided them back this really isn't the time and place to cry right now. He shrugged his shoulders averting his gaze back to floor as though he was embarrassed at what just happened.

'Do you want to go back to mine?'

As soon as I said that Phil looked up at me, petrified.

'Why would I want to go your house?'

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I sighed 'Well I have a first aid kit at my house and you really need it right now, your face is covered in bruises and cuts and I figured since your face is like that so is the rest of you, also you can barely stand up I don't think going back into school is a brilliant idea. My parents aren't at home if that's what you were worrying about.'

'Umm okay sure, sorry if I sounded rude its just no one has ever helped me before and you're the first person who is generally being nice to me'

'Well lets go then, do you need some help walking to my house? It's only literally 2 minutes away from here, will you be ok to walk?' I started to walk towards my house but I stopped phil had grabbed his ribs and groaned. I ran over to him and put my arms round his shoulders, intending to help him to my place. It's only two minutes away the sooner we get there the sooner I can try to fix him.

'Thanks' he muttered as we carried on walking. I continued to grip onto him to ensure that he didn't fall.

We made it back to my house and I opened the door leading phil through to couch. I placed phil carefully down onto the couch as to not cause him any more pain than he is already in.

I made my way out the room and into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit, so I can try to heal phil in the best way I can. As I made my way back to the room where phil was, I found that phil had fallen asleep on the couch. I decided to let him sleep, he looked exhausted. I watched him sleep while I sat on the opposite end of the couch. When he slept, he crawled into the smallest ball I'd ever seen. Like a protective pose. It's now 2:45 in the afternoon and schools almost over, meaning phil has been asleep for over 5 hours now. Not that I minded, I enjoy watching him sleep.

'No, don't' Phil talks in his sleep?; 'Stop no-' what was he dreaming about? 'No!' He woke up abruptly with a scream, 'Dan?' he asked. I nodded, moving closer to him, 'Where is he?' he asked. Who?

'Who, Phil?' I asked, he looked around him,

'Oh, no one' he said, He looked at his watch and his eyes widened, 'I need to go' he said, trying to stand up only to fall back onto the couch again.

'Where do you need to go? Please just stay! You don't have-' she interrupted by placing a single finger upon my lips.

'No Dan, you don't understand I have to leave' he sounded worried, like something would happen if he didn't leave.

'if I don't get back he'll be angry and then HE'LL-'and then he stopped talking, he tried to get off the couch again to stand up and leave, but failed by falling back down again to the couch.

'He'll do what phil?' I asked, cautiously I wondered towards him and sat down next to him, placing my hand on his back. I felt him tense up as I placed my hand on his back. He then relaxed as he got used to my touch on his back.

'He'll do what phil?' I asked him again.


End file.
